Stranded!
by Klepha
Summary: A group of irkens are stranded on Earth. They have no way to escape, but they still have equipment and such to make a base and disguises. Will these poor irkens ever get home? I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.
1. Meet the Characters!

Stranded

Characters!

Ok, so this is where I'm going to introduce the characters. (Like, their origin, who they are, ect.) Note, these aren't only the main characters, but it's not all of them ether.

Invader Renulus (Ren):

Ren was…. "Born" (I have no idea what else to day… Finished being in a tube?) on an Earth holiday called, "Valentines day". She is cursed to fall in love with any male she sees. Ren has very (and I mean VERY) long antenna that go upright. They have an extra… Flap… THING on the end, making her antenna look like an "F". Ren's full name is Renulus, but she hates the name for unknown reasons. Ren is currently only a little taller than Zim. (I'm using him for an example, since we should all know who HE is) Ren has a SIR unit. She built it her self! His name is V. He has two antenna, and one has four spikes coming out of it. He wears glasses, and has black eyes, BUT NOT ALL BLACK. They have a big white space, and then pupils. He has two arms, one stronger one for carrying heavy objects, and two gentler ones for carrying fragile objects. He has very strong wings, but he can't fly yet. She is 14 in irken years. She has red eyes, and a red irken uniform. On her uniform is an irken invader mark.

Invader IQ:

IQ is only 9, but probably one of the smartest irkens ever! Although he is smart, though, he is ignored for his height. He has blue eyes. His uniform is white, with a blue collar and sleeves. His uniform has a blue human eye on it. His antenna are perfectly straight and droop down. He ran away from irk when he was 8. It was because he was tired of being made fun of for his height. He soon found Ren, and the two have been friends ever since. He has no SIR unit, but he has a weird flying pet named Blooy. Blooy's never spoken a word in his life, but IQ still likes him.

Invader Lotti:

Lotti is a real angel. She wishes for peace everywhere. She's had horrible times, but still loves everything. Her antenna make sort of a "G" shape. Her eyes are a soft pink, and so is her uniform. Her uniform has a red heart on it. Lotti was forced to work for the janitorial squad, until she was 15, and was free. She then found Ren and IQ, and they formed a little club called, "R.I.L." which stood for their initials. Although Lotti is peaceful, Ren and IQ halos are a little crooked. Lotti only stays with them because they are her friends. Many males fall in love with Lotti. Lotti's SIR unit is painted red and pink with small white eyes and a long, jagged antenna.

Fleet Commander Zekka:

Zekka is not an invader. As you can see, she is a fleet commander! Zekka's uniform is almost like a robe. Its colors are rugged brown, tan, and it has little bit of purple on it. Her eyes are deep purple. Her antenna go straight, then make a sideways "Z" shape. She soon joined R.I.L. and it became R.I.L.Z. Zekka's SIR unit was built by her, and his name is Tatu. Tatu has a painted black lightning bolt on his head. He also has a black line going from eye to eye, looking like glasses. He wears socks.

Invader Jinx:

Invader Jinx is evil. Just plain EVIL. She is determined to destroy Ren, IQ, Lotti, and Zekka. She has no SIR. Her eyes are maroon. her antenna are curly, with little spikes on them. Not much is known about Jinx.


	2. Earth?

_**Stranded!**_

_**Part 2:**_

_**E-arth?**_

_**Some things I forgot to mention:**_

_**Lotti's SIR unit it named Mauve (Pronounced: Mmmm A ooo v). IQ is much shorter than Zim. Lotti's taller than Ren, and Zekka's taller than Lotti. Jinx is about the size of Lotti. Zekka and Zim have been best friends sense they were smeets.**_

_**Milky Way Galaxy: 10:44 PM**_

"_**You know, we're in an INTIERLY new galaxy, MILLIONS of miles from Irk… I'm thirsty I wanna soda!" Ren said. "That made… No sense… Oh well," Zekka mumbled. "WARNING! APPROACHING ALIEN PLANET, EARTH, AT UNSAFE SPEEDS!" "E-arth… Cool name!" IQ exclaimed. "Ok, Lotti, slow us down!" Zekka said. CRACK! Something broke. "Commander Zekka… We can't slow down… We're going to CRASH!" Lotti said. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH! OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" IQ screamed. "WILL YOU SHUT UP? Lotti, steer us away!" "Um, negative. We're going too fast to steer clear!" Lotti said. "Hah hah… Rhyme…" Ren mumbled to herself. "Alright… Um… Ok, so, we're gonna DIE," Zekka said, with a new concerned tone. And they screamed all the way down from space…**_

_**MEANWHILE…**_

_**Planet Earth: 10:46 PM**_

_**Jinx safely landed on Earth, a strange new planet. Soon, she set up a base and made a disguise. Jinx wanted to take over the Earth. She knew Zim couldn't, but she could. She was a top invader. Taking over this planet would be easy… Just so long as THEY don't but THEIR sorry butts into the mess… Jinx HATED THEM…. Hated them indeed… **_

_**MEANWHILE (Again)…**_

_**Planet Earth: 10:50 PM**_

"_**OH MY GOSH. MOM, I WANT THIS LITTLE BOOGER OF A BROTHER OUT OF MY ROOM! HE DESTROIED MY COLLECTION OF MUTATED GRAPES!" Nailee screamed. "NAILEE DID IT! NAILEE DID!" Zor, Nailee's brother screamed in return. "ENOGH!" Zor and Nailee's mother, Dr. Becka, shouted, "I don't care WHO did WHAT, but you guys need to settle down!" Zor made a pout face. " She started it," He said in an innocent tone. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "NAILEE! ZOR! ROOMS! NOW!" Dr. Becka pointed up the stairs, "… Well, GO!" And with that, Nailee and Zor ran up the stairs and into their rooms. Nailee SLAMMED the door shut, then jumped onto her bed. Her brother had once again single handedly RUINED her day. What a booger! If only SOMETHING interesting would happen…. BOOOOOOOM!**_

_**MEANWHILE… (Again again)**_

_**Entering Planet Earth's atmosphere: 10:52 PM:**_

_**They had just broken Earth's atmosphere. They where like a flaming star streaking the dark night sky. But, hey, no body saw, right? Well, almost nobody. Three heads were transfixed at the falling flame. Not one knew what to make of it. Until… CRASH! They landed. Luckily, they landed in a spot with no houses, and no one was even awake to see it. (Kind of like in The Nightmare Begins…) Zekka and her crew wobbled out of the remains of their ship. "WHOA! WE ARE LIKE… ALIVE!" Ren exclaimed. "Yes… Now, SHUT UP! You might wake the neighbors… Lotti, search the ship for anything useful…" Zekka said. Lotti did so. "Oh, Zekka! You're gonna like this! Our computer survived! No communications, though, but we can now make a base and disguises!" Lotti said cheerfully. "Fantastic! We'll make disguises now. Then make a base. While we are repairing our ship, we might as well get some information about this… HORRIBLE… FILTHY… ERGAH, Planet!" Zekka said. IQ went first. Because of his small height, he would ether have to be a preschooler, or a dog. He'd try preschool first, he decided. He disguised himself well, and looked like a perfect child. Next up was Blooy. Blooy chose a completely blue bird. V was next. He wanted to be a dinosaur, but they convinced him into being a pink bunny, with black on the end of the ears, tail, and paws. His costume looked like GIR's, though, but it didn't matter, these humans were so stupid! Mauve went next. She chose a lizard-thing. Lotti, Ren, and Zekka all chose to be humans. Now, they had to make a base. It looked fairly normal, even though it was a soft blue/purple color. And thus the adventures BEGIN! **_


	3. Drooling Children and Dog Disguises

Stranded!

Part 3:

Drooling children and dog disguises

IQ walked up to the preschool.

Ren pushed him in the doors. "You'll do fine. NOW MOVE IT!" She shouted.

"You'll do fine, now move it!" IQ said, mockingly.

Ren glared. "JUST GO IN!"

IQ obeyed. He burst through the doors, secret agent style, but then realized he was acting as a small child, and waddled down the hall. The teacher let the children play. IQ watched as a child stuck a plastic fork up his nose. Another chewed on a plastic plate. One child stuck a plastic banana in his bellybutton. IQ winced. This was so gross! He heard the teacher shout "Nap time!" and everyone pulled out some random towel and laid down. IQ huddled up under the towel. He took notes of what he saw. He wished he'd chosen the dog. The teacher soon gathered everyone up and told a very STUPID story about an egg that DIED from falling off a wall. They seriously should've just ate him… Oh well. A child walked up to IQ. This child wasn't as drooly as the others, but he bet that he was stupid, at the very least.

"Hello," Said the child.

"Hello," said IQ.

"My name's Zor. What's yours?" Zor said.

"IQ," IQ said.

"Cool!" Zor said joyfully.

This conversation might've lasted longer, if not for an interruption from Zor's older sister, Nailee.

"Come on Zor, time to go," She said, then gasped, "Oh, Zor, you've made a friend! That's a first."

IQ looked confused as Nailee and Zor walked away. Zor waved his little hand at IQ, and he couldn't help but wave back. Soon after this goodbye, a child covered in slobber approached IQ. IQ went into invasive maneuver number 41, and pressure pointed the child, and it fainted. No one saw, except for Nailee. She gasped. Not only did she see the pressure point, but she could have sworn that she saw a deep blue (IQ's irken eyes are actually deep blue. Not just blue. I forgot to mention this… Sorry) cover his whole eye. Could he be an…. ALIEN? No, that's crazy! She'd been teased for this sort of thing for a long time. She didn't want to be made fun of anymore! But, then again, if these aliens are bad… She wouldn't think of it… For now…

IQ started to walk out of the preschool. He then approached Nailee, and she saw his eye. She was correct. It was all blue. No white. No pupils. She gasped.

"What?" IQ asked.

"Y-your eye!" Nailee exclaimed.

"OH DARN IT! GRRR! HUMAN, YOU TELL A SOUL AND I'LL VAPORIZE YOU!" He said, and ran off.

Zor smiled. He thought the alien must be friendly, but his sister thought the opposite. She saw IQ run to Ren, who was in disguise, and the two walk into their base. _That other alien better not come to school tomorrow… _She thought, for only IQ went to school today.

"IQ! YOU ARE HOME! Did ya get me my roller blades?" V asked excitedly.

"Um, no… Sorry, but I had to run right home! Guys… A human saw me without my disguise!" IQ said.

"YOU FOOL! GRRR! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN… Oh well. I suppose it's not your fault… Is it?" Zekka asked.

"Nope!" IQ said.

"I see… I suppose you'll have to be a dog. Go chose a disguise," Zekka said sighing.

"Yes Zekka!" IQ said, and went to go pick out a disguise.

When he came back up, Zekka gasped. "What is THAT?" She asked.

IQ was wearing a dog disguise that looked totally real, but it didn't really look like a dog. It stood on two legs, and the ears drooped down. One ear was all chewed up at the end, and on his head was a black spot, which was placed before the chewed ear started. Other than that, it was completely white and fluffy.

"IQ, that doesn't look like a dog!" Zekka exclaimed.

"Well, you said I could pick on my own! Plus, this is the most comfortable one! These humans are stupid. They won't know the difference!" IQ protested.

Zekka sighed. "Alright, fine," She said.

IQ danced around the room happily.

Tomorrow would be the day Ren, Lotti, and Zekka would start school for the first time… Well, you got to wait and see!


	4. Crazy Alien Crazed Crazy Girl

Stranded!

Part 4:

Crazy Alien Crazed Crazy Girl

Ren, Lotti, and Zekka slowly walked up the stairs of the school. They could hear the crows squawk at them as the leaves blew by.

MEANWHILE:

Nailee gasped. It was that girl, she _was_ at school! And she wasn't alone! Nailee bet they were all aliens, but she didn't want to be teased the way Dib was… Oh well, it wouldn't matter! She was saving the Earth after all, she'd be a hero!

"Alright children. We have new additions to the hopeless society we live in. Their names are Ren, Lotti, and Zekka," Ms. Bitters said.

Zim lifted his head up at the name, "Zekka." Zekka was the name of an Irken who he was friends with when they were smeets. He heard that she became a fleet commander…. Could this be her?

Ren sat behind Dib, Ren in the middle of the two, and Zekka next to Zim.

"Hello. What's your name?" Zekka asked, plainly.

"I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted, turning a few heads, but they turned back away soon.

Zekka's head practically spun around and looked Zim in the eyes. "Zim," She repeated with an intense whisper.

Jinx looked over the head of a child in front of her. Could this really be THEM? How could THEY show THEIR sorry faces in front of HER! THEY were the ONLY ones that knew that SHE was NOT allowed to leave Irk (Besides the Tallest)… If THEY saw her, she'd be DEAD! DEAD as ROAD-KILL! The tallest would PUNISH her in some HORRIBLE way… But if she took over the planet first… She'd be praised greatly… Jinx laughed evilly, causing all eyes to go on her. She coughed. Luckily, THEY didn't recognize her laugh…

Nailee approached Dib at the end of the day. "Dib," she said, "I can't believe I'm saying this… But I believe you about Zim being an alien… Now you have to believe me… Zekka, Lotti, Ren, and… some… other… guy are ALIENS TOO!"

Dib looked confused at first, then his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Finally! Someone who-" He paused, "Wait… You're not faking, are you?"

"No!" Nailee said, "I saw this guy's contact fall off, and underneath, it was all dark blue!"

"I see… Do you think Zim and this… Other… Guy could be the same species?" Dib asked.

"I bet!" Nailee said.

Ren, Lotti, and Zekka all burst into their base at the end of the day. They said they told IQ they were going to see Zim, and if he had any brains, he'd come with. So, he did.

Once they got to Zim's house, they asked if they could contact the tallest.

"Sure," Zim said.

As soon as they got a contact with them, each started talking over each other.

"H-" Ren said before IQ interrupted.

"O-" IQ said before Lotti interrupted.

"M-" Lotti said before Zekka interrupted.

"S-" Zekka said, before being cut off by the tallest.

"Homs? What's that?" Purple asked.

"One at a time guys!" Red said.

"Ok, so we crash landed on Earth, and our communications are down, and we can't get back to Earth, and… CAN YOU PLEASE COME AND SAVE US?" Zekka pleaded.

"Uh, alright… It might take us a while, though, because we're at least 100 galaxies away… Um, we'll get there… When we can," Red said, and cut the transmission.

_COUNT DOWN UNTIL RESCUE: 100_


	5. Jinx's Close Call

Stranded!

Part 5:

Jinx's Close Call

**Something I noticed… In the last chapter, it said, "Ren sat behind Dib, Ren in the middle of the two, and Zekka next to Zim." Ok, that was my mistake. I meant, "Ren sat behind Dib, Lotti in the middle of the two, and Zekka next to Zim." **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Jinx arose from her lab. A few hours before, she had set up a sleeping gas bomb in Zekka and her crew's base. They should be knocked out by now. All she had to do, was sneak into their base, dodge every fatal defense they had, extract the DNA of then in a blood sample, run back home without being seen, make clones of them, make them pull of their disguises in public, replace the clones with the real one, and she was good! Easy! This would be a piece of cake for Jinx.

She ran across the street, arms flailed in the air. She burst in the door to see Zekka and her crew collapsed on the ground. It would be crucial not to make too much noise. They could wake up at any moment. She took and step. CRACK! She stepped on the remote. She looked at the still sleeping crew. Step by step, she noisily took blood samples. Done! She walked out the door, until she quietly kicked a table.

"INTRUDER!" V screamed.

Jinx bolted out the door.

IN her base, Jinx quickly put the blood samples in a small case. CRACK! She dropped them.

"DANG IT!" She screamed, picking up the only remaining sample. Zekka.

Jinx had to act fast. She had been spotted! They would rat her out for sure. It was only a matter of time! She needed to take over this planet quickly!

_**COUNT DOWN UNTIL RESCUE: 90**_

**So sorry for the delay! I was very busy! Also, I'm very sorry for how short this chapter is. I had some writers block. **


	6. Smeetness!

Stranded!

Part 6:

Smeetness!

That night, Jinx paced around her base. She wouldn't be able to do this mission all by herself in such a short matter of time. She needed an assistant. _No, not some useless S.I.R unit, _She thought, _I need another irken with as much skill as the best invader ever: Me! _She dashed down to her laboratory. This was her only chance. The clone plan would probably flop, so this was the next best thing. She took out some of her own blood and put it into a container with other chemicals inside it, then she took Zekka's blood sample and dumped it in. The mixture hissed and sputtered and splattered, then abruptly stopped. A puff of green smoke arose from it in the shape of a rattle. Jinx laughed menacingly. She poured the mixture into a chamber, closed the chamber, then pulled a lever. Lightning flashed everywhere, and as it did, Jinx got out an old smeet-sized PAK. It had some blood stains on it, but it would do. Then, the lightning stopped. The room was filled with silence. Jinx opened the chamber, and grinned evilly to see what was inside. A smeet. The smeet curiously opened its big green eyes and looked at Jinx's face. It's curious sensation immediately turned into pure joy and love as it gazed upon it's new mother. Jinx picked up the small child and stuck the PAK onto it's back. The smeet didn't seem at all fazed, it just said, "Pip!" and giggled.

"Is that your name?" Asked Jinx curiously, "Is your name Pip?"

The smeet giggled joyfully, "Yes! Pip! Pipipip! Pipipippip!" It said. Pip was clearly a girl. You could tell by it's voice. Pip leapt into Jinx's arms still chanting "Pip!" every few minutes.

Jinx cautiously hugged back. _WHERE DID I GO WRONG? _Her brain screamed, _THIS ISN'T THE HATEFUL SIDEKICK I NEEDED! THIS IS… THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS! _

Despite Jinx's thoughts, inside she was actually feeling rather happy, but she didn't know what happiness was, so she thought the feeling was something horrible. Pip didn't feel horrible, though. In fact, Pip felt quite wonderful. This thing around her, she didn't know what to call it, even though it was the air, was so lovely and it made her feel even more bubbly with every breath. Her insides swelled with the pride of living.

_-Meanwhile…-_

Nailee had been invited over to Dib's house that very same day. She accepted disdainfully, for she was felt nervous and uncomfortable around Dib. Sure, he was nice, but even if his facts were true, he still sounded a bit crazy at times. That didn't matter right now, though. She wanted to do something good for the universe, and if that meant being thought of as crazy, so be it.

She approached Dib's house hastily. She cautiously knocked on the door, as if it were about to turn into a monster and bite her hand off.

Dib yanked open the door. He seemed to be expecting Zim, or something awful, so he seemed surprised to see Nailee standing in the doorway. He had assumed she wouldn't have come at all.

"H-Hi" Nailee stammered nervously.

"Hello," Dib said, letting Nailee inside, then shutting the door behind her.

"Nice house" She said, trying to be polite.

"Thanks," Said Dib, clearly nervous as well.

Nailee smiled warmly at Dib. It was the first time she had smiled in a long time. At least, smiling and meaning it.

_-Meanwhile…-_

Zekka, Ren, Lotti, IQ, Mauve, Blooy, and Tatu all woke up with a start. V had been screaming at an intruder. Zekka shut the front door as fast as lightning. If someone saw them, they'd be dead.

"Do you know who the intruder was?" Asked Lotti in her angelic voice that could melt any heart and mend any soul.

V felt as he always did when Lotti spoke to him. Shy. He blushed for a moment, despite being a robot, then shook it off and spoke. "I believe it was out old rival-"

He was cut off by Ren. "OL' MISTER HIPPOPOTATOEPOTOMUS FROM THE PLANET OF PURE DOOKIE?" She screamed, and her mouth was quickly covered by everyone with a synchronized "Shhhhhhh!" coming form their lips.

"No!" Said V, a bit annoyed with his master, "It was Jinx!"

The crew gasped.

_COUNT DOWN UNTIL RECUE: 80_


End file.
